cabalfandomcom-20200223-history
Epaulet
=Epaulets= Epaulets are special Items that, when equipped, increase certain stats. There are varying types of these Items, and are very rare. Basics of Epaulets Epaulets are somewhat expensive to buy from other players, because of their rarity. Also, these are famed for their powerful effects. There are many types of Epaulets, but only a select few are are well known. Epaulet of Sage The Epaulet of Sage (or EoS) is an item used to increase Magic attack strength, making any character equipped with one more powerful in terms of magic, depending on the Epaulet's Level. The reccommended Classes for Epaulets are Magic Force Shielders, Wizards, Force Bladers, and Force Archers. Do not try to use this for physical type classes like Warriors and Bladers because this will make you look like a newb. The 3 mainstream Epaulet of Sage Levels and their effects are listed below: *Epaulet of Sage +3: Increases HP by 50, MP by 100, Magic by 5, and is seen equipped to the character as long as the character is using Aramid or Shadowsteel grade Suits. (Effect still lasts, even if Suit is not Aramid or Shadowsteel) Level requirement for Equip is 43. *Epaulet of Sage +4: Increases HP by 100, MP by 150, and Magic by 1%. It can only be seen equipped to a Character as long as the Character is equipped with Bluestin Suit grade of armor. (Effect still lasts, even if Suit is not Bluestin) Level requirement for Equip is 56. *Epaulet of Sage +5: Increases HP by 150, Magic by 10, and Magic amp by 2%. It can only be visible outside of your Inventory if your Character is equipped with Titanium grade Suit. (Effect still lasts, even if Suit is not Titanium) Level requirement for Equip is 69. *Epaulet of Sage +6: Increases HP by 200, Magic by 20, and Magic amp by 3%. It can only be visible outside of your Inventory if your Character is equipped with Osmium grade Suit. (Effect still lasts, even if Suit is not Osmium) Level requirement for Equip is 82. Epaulet of Guardian The Epaulet of Guardian (or EoG) is an item used to increase defense. This cape is useful for boosting defensive capabilities of your character(depending on how the character is played) to help boost their overall defense and defense rate. The EOG is recommended for classes that need defense either for pvp or pve but mostly pve players benefit from the defense and defense rate the EOG gives. It all depends on what the player needs in his or her situation. *Epaulet of Guardian +3: Increases Defense by 5, Defense Rate by 20, and HP by 50 (Level 43 or above, used with Shadowsteel and Aramid suits.) *Epaulet of Guardian +4: Increases Defense by 10, Defense Rate by 25, Flee Rate by 1%, HP by 100 (Level 56 or above, used with Bluestin suits.) *Epaulet of Guardian +5: Increases Defense by 15, Defense Rate by 30, Flee Rate by 2%, and HP by 150 (Level 69 or above, used with Titanium suits.) *Epaulet of Guardian +6: Increases Defense by 20, Defense Rate by 35, Flee Rate by 3%, and HP by 200 (Level 82 or above, used with Osmium suits.) *Epaulet of Guardian +7: Increases Defense by 40, Defense Rate by 40, Flee Rate by 4%, and HP by 250 (Level 94 or above, used with Terragrace/Mystic/Shineguard suits.) *Epaulet of Guardian +8: Increases Defense by 60, Defense Rate by 45, Flee Rate by 5%, and HP by 300 (Level 115 or above, used with Forcium suits.)